The Questionable Morning After
by MelanieLogg12
Summary: Hermione's next day after spending the night with Draco...things get heated even more so. Please comment! I love feedback!


_Draco and Hermione: The Questionable Morning_

_Hermione spent the previous evening, in Draco's private dorm at Hogwarts after he comforted her in her time of need. Neither of them said whether or not people should know about what had happened between them, but suspicions were growing rapidly at where Hermione was after she left the Gryffindor common room._

The next day while Hermione was in Herbology with Harry, Ron, and the Slytherin House, questions were being raced around the room to her. Mostly Harry, and Ron of course, but Harry started first.

"So, you were pretty upset last night Hermione. I was up pretty late too, and you never came in, what time you get to bed?" Harry asked curiously.

"What time did you go to bed Harry?" Hermione asked in defense.

"I'm sorry. It's just after Ron—Never mind forget I said anything, but you can tell me if you want." Harry said apologetically.

"I don't care what Ron does Harry. He is a lazy, rude, inconsiderate idiot. That's all I'm going to say alright? Just leave me alone." Hermione said with agitation in her voice, and she suddenly peered over at Draco who gave her a friendly smirk, followed by a wink. This made Hermione blush to the extreme.

After class ended, Hermione decided she wanted to speak to Draco. Although she didn't know how she'd do that without everyone watching. Draco seemed rather skittish towards the end of class too because he stayed there until even his best friends Crab and Goyle left him to admire the water lilies.

"Your friends seem to be suspicious where you were last night Granger." Draco said still staring at the water lilies.

"Yes, there being quite intrusive about everything right now. I didn't tell them though. Did your friends get suspicious?"Hermione said gazing at the back of Draco's head.

"No, just about all the noise coming from my room, I told them I was mad. They believed me, they're really thick." Draco said now standing face to face with Hermione. He was breathing deep and wouldn't take his eyes off hers nor did she on his.

"Well, that's good I guess. Do you have another class now?" Hermione said as she took a step closer to Draco who had been running his fingers through her hair.

"No actually I don't—"Draco said his voice stuttering trying to fight what he knew was coming, but Hermione gave him a glare that he couldn't resist.

"Oh bloody hell!" Draco yelled as he pulled Hermione in a tight embrace similar to their kiss in the entrance hall. He knocked over all the plants that were on the desks, and threw Hermione onto them kissing her neck while Hermione wrapped her arms around him.

"Draco, what if someone comes in here?" Hermione said in a quiet tone as Draco continued kissing her.

"Who bloody cares? You filthy MUDBLOOD!" Draco exclaimed.

"Well I thought we wanted to keep things quiet about what happened. I mean what do you plan on telling people when it gets out?" Hermione asked as Draco sat up wiping off his mouth but still looking at her.

"I don't care what people will say. Besides it's our business, but let's talk about later this evening. I was thinking you could wear a green bra because if you're going to be fucking a Slytherin you might as well look the part Granger." Draco said as he picked Hermione up in his arms smiling at her.

"Alright, fine agreed. So just so it's clear, you are going to let it come out right?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Yes, why you don't want Weasley finding out? "Draco hissed at her.

"No I don't care about him! I just want our stories to match up is all, send me an owl when you're free." Hermione said turning to leave, until Draco once again pulled her in and whispered,

"I can't wait until round two Granger. See you around…"

Hermione turned for the second time and left, with Draco trailing after her a few feet. She knew he was going to tell Ron. Draco knew that would kill him emotionally, but Hermione never felt that way with anyone before Draco.

Hermione was extremely hungry at dinner; she was eating everything in sight. Harry and Ron looked at her in amazement because usually she yells at Ron for eating like a pig.

"Wow Hermione you sure know how to throw it back don't ya?" Ron said looking a bit disgusted at the gravy on her chin.

"What you never saw a girl eat before? Oh no Lavender probably doesn't eat around you, my mistake sorry." Hermione said agitated shooting Ron a menacing glare.

"She does too eat Hermione! What am I even doing talking to you; you're just jealous that's why you're eating like this. I'm not that dumb, I know things that aren't in books."Ron said then he got up from the table and left the Great Hall.

"Come on Hermione, what's going on with you? Really. Tell me, I won't tell anyone I promise. Not even Ron." Harry said as he passed her the rolls.

"You promise huh? Well you have to hear me out when I tell you alright? No judgment whatsoever and no interrupting me as I tell you. Deal?" Hermione said in a hushed tone.

"Okay deal."Harry replied but then loud voices were echoing from the entrance hall. People were rushing out to see what all the commotion was about. Harry looked at Hermione who looked worried, then she turned to him and said,

"Harry? Did you by any chance see Draco…leave the Great Hall?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, I think so. Just after Ron left why?" Harry said a little confused but then before Hermione answered she pushed her way through the crowd of people who were gathered around Draco and Ron arguing in the Entrance Hall.

"You ignorant prat! How dare you take advantage of her! I swear I'll beat the shit out of you!"Ron yelled at Draco who was standing and smiling listening to Ron bellow.

"She wanted a man Weasley, and she made her choice. I even took your feelings into consideration and she said-"Draco was cut off because Hermione emerged from the crowd of people all of which were staring at her not believing if this weren't a joke.

"Draco come on, let's go. You don't need to get into a frivolous fight with him of all people. Come on we'll take a walk." Hermione said taking Draco away by the arm.

"Granger wants me Weasley! Not you! Get on with your pathetic life, while you still got one." Draco yelled over the crowd, making sure Ron heard him.

Ron stood alone while the crowd emaciated, leaving him there all by himself until Harry showed up.

"Ron? What's the matter? Where's Hermione? She was finally going to tell me where she was last night then she ran out here. What happened?" Harry said out of breath.

"Hermione apparently spent the night with Draco last night. No doubt by the way he was going on, they're an item now. She took him by the arm, and left." Ron said whimpering not even looking at Harry.

"Why would you care anyway though Ron? You're with Lavender; maybe Hermione's happy—with Draco. God that was hard to say. I don't know give her some time, I'm sure it won't last long."Harry said trying to convince Ron and even himself.

Meanwhile Hermione walked Draco down the steps to the front doors, not sure whether to be angry or not at him. I mean, she already knew Draco was bound to boast to Ron about their previous night, but she didn't expect him to do it without even telling her. Ron regardless was still her "friend", and Draco she wasn't even sure if he wanted her in the way she wants him to.

"Granger, I didn't mean to blurt it out like that. Ron was the one that carried on, and causing those people to come out. I simply told him, that you and I are seeing each other…a lot." Draco said taking hold of Hermione's hand.

"Well I just don't like the way you provoked him. You know how Ron is, and I'm still his friend. It be nice if you could accept that."Hermione said stroking Draco's hand.

"Alright Granger, I'll try to be nicer to him and Harry even. He definitely knows about us now since Ron does. I want to make one thing clear to you though right now." Draco said gazing into Hermione's eyes.

"What?" Hermione asked with a shimmer in her eye not knowing where he headed with this.

"I think we have a good—connection. If that's the right way to put it, I mean when I saw you at the foot of those stairs last night…at first I thought it be a nice laugh. Then I thought wait a minute Granger never cries, and then there was a moment where all I thought of was…" Draco said but then a single tear fell down his pale cheek, which Hermione wiped off and kissed him softly on his lips to calm him down.

"I thought what's made her act this way? Next thing I know I'm being nice to you, and then we kissed. Then after that, well you know the rest. I never felt like that with anyone before. I want us to be together, really I want to. You can go up to Weasley, sorry I mean Ron and tell him you're with me." Draco said putting his hands on Hermione's waist while she looked up into his eyes that were tearing.

"Oh Draco, no one's ever said anything so beautiful to me before. Alright I concur, but remember our agreement?" Hermione said with one brow raised, Draco smiled and laughed then said,

"I know. Treat you with respect in classrooms (while there in session), and in the bedroom…treat you like vile. Yes, I remember Granger. I remember most things you say."

"Fantastic! Alright look for my owl tomorrow, and I'll tell you where to meet me. Okay?"Hermione said smiling at Draco with a devious stare.

"Yes, of course. Well then I guess this is goodnight then huh?" Draco said as he swung Hermione around, and kissed her violently on the lips his eyes closed then he released her.

"Goodnight Draco…" Hermione said teasingly as she climbed the staircase. Draco watched her leave then went down one flight of stairs, when he felt a pain in his lower area.

"Damn Granger didn't even fuck me tonight, and still gave me a boner! Oh she'll get hers tomorrow!" Draco laughed as he climbed the rest of the stairs in pain.

Later that evening, Draco was playing wizard's chess with Crab and Goyle. At this point the news was out about him and Hermione getting together, but no one said anything to him because he was Draco Malfoy, and that's not someone you mess with.

"So you and Granger huh? I thought you hated that Mudblood?" Goyle said squinting his eyes at Draco, and then Draco put his hands to his head and sighed.

"Yes, it's true that I didn't exactly _fancy her_ the way I do now, but people change. I changed okay; I don't want to hear another word about it." Draco said sarcastically with his head bent over his knees. Goyle started grinning at one corner of his mouth at Draco who just looked up at him.

"Okay fine, I won't _say anything._ May I ask you something then?" Goyle said chuckling.

"Fine then Goyle, what do you possibly want to know about me and Granger?"Draco said.

"Two things I need to know for your sake Draco, how was she? You know?" Goyle said sheepishly not knowing if he made a mistake asking that, but Draco smiled a grin so wide Crab and Goyle's mouths hung open in shock.

"Honestly…She's bloody fantastic. Granger…I mean Hermione, is just I don't know _special with me?_"Draco said feeling stupid, and then Crab put his two cents in.

"Wow who would've thought that mudblood would be any good? I better get myself down to the libraries and get myself laid like Draco here. She's got you whipped doesn't she?" Crab said laughing entirely at Draco who didn't seem too pleased with that remark.

"Listen you lump of lard, don't talk about Hermione like that. I never had feelings like I do for her, and I care about her so do me a bloody favor and keep your mouth shut!" Draco yelled throwing the chessboard at Crab who looked utterly stunned at Draco's behavior.

"I'm sorry man, I didn't know you _actually…"_Crab began to say but then it was too late Draco stormed out of the room too furious to deal with anyone.

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ron hadn't said a word to Hermione after the news got out. She didn't have a care in the world though; she was studying by the fire as usual like nothing had changed. Harry and Ron were up in the Dormitories discussing whether or not they should talk to her or not yet.

"Harry, she's with _Draco_ of all people. Hermione will never be the same after being with him! He'll make her evil just like him, next thing you know we'll see want ads for her in the Daily Prophet!"Ron whispered to Harry who was sitting on his four-poster bed processing everything.

"Ron, you're being overly dramatic. Hermione is _dating Draco,_ it's not like they're going to get married or anything. Hermione is a smart girl, I'm sure she's not _that dumb."_Harry said in a serious tone glancing at Ron who was clutching his fists like a madman.

"Bet he didn't use a rubber either, scums like him don't think they need too." Ron whispered then Harry jumped to his feet irritated by the depth Ron was getting into about Hermione's personal life.

"Ron! It's not your business and it's not my business! The business is between Draco and Hermione! Now I am going to support her in this, because she is still my friend no matter who she fucks. Now go to bed and maybe you'll see reason in the daylight. Goodnight." Harry said as he went down the spiral staircase into the common room, where Hermione jumped almost immediately from the sight of Harry.

"You seem angry Harry. Let me guess Ron? Honestly, if you have a problem too then you might as well leave." Hermione said with her arms crossed glaring at Harry.

"No, I'm not angry Hermione not with you anyway. Mainly Ron, I told him to butt out of your personal life, and accept it. Of course he spat out stupid shit as always, but I want you to know, I'm supportive of this you have with Draco. It's your life not mine." Harry said and then Hermione slowly let out a smile and hugged him.

"Oh Harry! You're the best friend a girl could have! I'm sorry for being so secretive today, because I didn't know if Draco was using me or not so that's why I thought logically I'd better wait. Now he wants me! Me and Draco, never thought I'd say that without vulgar slang, but here I am." Hermione giggled as she let Harry go.

"Alright well I'm glad were on the same page now Hermione. Well it's getting late so I'm off to bed, you need anything else?" Harry asked more relieved than before.

"Yes actually. I told Draco I'd send him an owl tomorrow, could I borrow Hedwig?" Hermione asked in a low voice because she didn't know if Harry would want Hedwig within three inches of Draco. Harry stood for about a minute trying to make a decision.

"Yes it's quite alright. Be my guest. Okay well um, goodnight."Harry said climbing the spiral staircase feeling a little better not by much though.

Hermione sat back by the fire, and thought of the wonderful day she had ahead of her. Maybe even her future days who knew, but now Harry supported her relationship with Draco. That's all the support she needed in her book, Ron can go snog Lavender to make himself feel better for all she cared.

"Oh goodness I can't wait to be with Draco tomorrow." Hermione sighed then she collected he books and went off to bed.


End file.
